


The Night Before

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent to negotiate with the Weequay pirate, Hondo Ohnaka. The next day, they wake up in the same cell as Count Dooku. Obviously, they were tricked by the pirates. Obviously. </p>
<p>Set during that vital night between Dooku Captured and The Gungan General.</p>
<p>Artwork by my friend <a href="https://twitter.com/DramaticDandy">Rowan!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

They thought they had been smart, switching their obviously spiked drinks for those of the pirates next to them. Later, Obi-Wan would say;  
  
‘Obviously they knew we knew, obviously they had a backup plan. Obviously we were drugged.’  
  
Later, Anakin would agree with him, a little sheepishly. ‘I only took a sip,’ he’d say.  
  
  
  
That night, neither of them behaved like Jedi.  
  
It had started simply enough.  
  
“It would be rude to spurn our hosts’ hospitality,” Obi-Wan said, as they were offered another drink.  
  
“Of course,” said Anakin, taking the cups from the waitress.  
  
A few drinks in, it had continued with compliments.  
  
“You Jedi can really hold your drinks,” Hondo said, resting his hands on their shoulders. He’d returned to the bar once his underlings had informed him the spiked drinks had failed. “I’ve never seen anyone drink so much Flameout and not _pass_ out!” he laughed at his own joke. Beckoning to his friends, he said, “Who wants to bet the little one will pass out first?”  
  
“I will not,” Obi-Wan said emphatically. “I could drink Anakin under the table any day of the week!”  
  
Anakin, distracted by Obi-Wan’s lips, said nothing. He was only half-listening to the conversation, anyway. Most of his energy was focused on not tangling his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, not trailing kisses down Obi-Wan’s neck, not dragging him somewhere private…  
  
It had not been long since they had first spoken the words, ‘I love you.’ It not been long since they had first… explored one another. Since then, Anakin had not been able to stop thinking about Obi-Wan’s hands, his lips, his –  
  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice cut through his thoughts, and Anakin shook his head, looking at them.  
  
Hondo laughed. “Looks like you’re winning already, Kenobi!”  
  
“Winning what?” Anakin asked, narrowing his eyes. There was a joke being made, and he wasn’t sure if it was at his expense.  
  
“Hondo here thinks that you can drink more than I can,” Obi-Wan explained, nearly spilling his drink as he gestured.  
  
Anakin scoffed. “Yeah, whatever,” he said. Looking to Hondo, he said, “So what will I get when I win?”  
  
“Pride?” Hondo offered.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. He finished his drink, then said, “Pride is unbefitting of a Jedi, my Weequay friend.”  
  
“A sense of achievement?” Hondo raised an eyebrow at Anakin, tilting his head as if to say, ‘Get a load of this guy.’  
  
Anakin smirked. Under the table, he nudged Obi-Wan’s leg with his. Obi-Wan smiled at him.  
  
“So far it’s three for three,” said Hondo.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. How Anakin loved that laugh.  
  
“Well, someone should get me another drink then!” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin couldn’t tear his eyes away from Obi-Wan. One of the bruises Anakin had left on his neck was still visible, just beneath his collar. It was satisfying to know that, beneath his clothes, Anakin had marked Obi-Wan.  
  
“Looks like your friend isn’t so interested in drinking, no?” Hondo asked, grinning at Obi-Wan.  
  
“Hm?” said Obi-Wan, looking at Hondo. Then he glanced at Anakin, who was watching him intently. Obi-Wan kicked him. “Anakin, snap out of it,” he said.  
  
“What’s gotten you so distracted, Jedi?” Hondo asked, moving smoothly to Anakin’s side. He draped an arm around Anakin’s shoulders. “I admit, if I were with such a beautiful man I would be a little distracted, myself.”  
  
“Oh, it’s not like that,” Obi-Wan protested. “We’re… simply friends.”  
  
Anakin frowned. “Obi-Wan,” he began, but Obi-Wan gave him a meaningful look. Anakin scowled, but closed his mouth.  
  
Hondo chuckled. “Just friends,” he said. “I’ve heard that one before.”  
  
“I assure you –”  
  
“It doesn’t matter now!” said Hondo. “What matters is who can drink the most!”  
  
A waitress placed ten cups on the table before them. Each cup was filled with Flameout.  
  
“Five for you,” Hondo said, pushing five of the cups in front of Anakin. “And five for you!” he repeated the gesture for Obi-Wan. “Eight drinks each, if you can finish these, and we’ll go from there.”  
  
Hondo’s monkey-lizard chattered laughter as they downed their drinks. Obi-Wan watched Anakin as he drank, and Anakin kept his gaze level. A few of the pirates had gathered around them to watch, placing bets on who would pass out first. Or, who would throw up first.  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t play fair. He knocked Anakin’s cup with the Force while Anakin was drinking, and the drink spilled down his front. Hondo made him take an extra drink to make up for that one. Then, Obi-Wan distracted Anakin by resting his hand on Anakin’s thigh and massaging it. Anakin looked at him crossly, knowing full well he couldn’t do anything while they were in a room full of pirates. He wanted to put Obi-Wan’s fingers in his mouth, he wanted to lick Obi-Wan’s collarbone, he wanted –  
  
He wanted to win this drinking game.  
  
Ten drinks in, Hondo was saying that they should have at least passed out, and they were both going to suffer the next morning.  
  
Anakin knew that he would only remember glimpses of the night, and he decided he didn’t care what the pirates thought of him. When he’d downed his tenth drink, he pulled Obi-Wan into his lap and nibbled at his ear. Obi-Wan didn’t push him away, but leaned back, resting his head on Anakin’s shoulder.  
  
He looked up into Anakin’s face and said, “I’m still going to win this.”  
  
Anakin bent his head to peck Obi-Wan’s nose. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hair and pulled him into an awkward kiss. Anakin wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist and pulled him closer, so he could gently bite Obi-Wan’s throat.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “We _do_ have company.”  
  
Anakin grunted. Scowling, he accepted the drink being offered to him. Watching Obi-Wan, he drank it quickly, then slammed the cup on the table. Obi-Wan sat upright, and downed his drink.  
  
“They should really be dead by now,” Hondo muttered to one of the pirates, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Anakin’s free hand slipped beneath Obi-Wan’s tunic and he leaned forward to nuzzle Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
“You’re going to lose,” Anakin whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear. He bit Obi-Wan’s earlobe, then took another drink from the pirates.  
  
“Do you two want to go somewhere private?” Hondo offered.  
  
They answered at the same time – Anakin said, “Yes,” while Obi-Wan said, “No.” Anakin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Obi-Wan finished his twelfth drink, and said, “Not until I win this.”  
  


Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, and took another drink from the pirates.

“Seriously, how are they not dead?” Hondo asked. The pirate he was speaking to shrugged. “Ah well,” Hondo said. Turning his head to look at his Kowakian lizard-monkey, he said, “Pikk, take their lightsabers.”

The little monkey scurried down his arm and snatched their lightsabers from their belts. Obi-Wan and Anakin were drunk enough not to notice. It helped, too, that they were distracted by other things.

“Good,” Hondo said. “Now, let’s get our friends somewhere quiet.” He turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin, and said, “We’ll call it a tie for now, eh? Don’t want either of you dying. The Republic might take offense.”

Obi-Wan regarded him, his vision spinning a little. “That is true,” he said. Leaning back to rest against Anakin, he said, “Perhaps we should… turn in for the night.”

“Who won?” Anakin asked, as Obi-Wan stood up. Obi-Wan had to grip the table to stop himself from falling.

“You both did, my friends,” Hondo clapped Anakin’s shoulder, and Anakin scowled.

“Give me one more drink,” said Anakin.

“Anakin, leave it be,” said Obi-Wan. Looking at Hondo, he said, “Just tell him that he won.”

“No!” said Anakin, slamming his fist on the table. “Give me another drink. Then I’ll win, fair and square, and we can… go to bed after that.”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Let the boy have his fun,” said Hondo, with a smirk. Better to have a hung-over giant than a sober Jedi. “Someone get him a drink!”

The pirates cheered as Anakin chugged his drink. When he finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and threw his arms in the air in celebration. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and helped Anakin to his feet. Anakin, ever the romantic, dipped Obi-Wan and kissed him sloppily. The pirates laughed.

  


“I told you I’d win,” Anakin said, with a cheeky smile. Obi-Wan smiled tenderly back at him as Anakin pulled him upright.

“Follow me, Jedi,” said Hondo, beckoning as he walked from the room. They did as he said. “We’ll find you somewhere nice and private to… sleep.”

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin’s waist, and Anakin draped his arm across Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“I _like_ drunk you,” said Anakin, as Obi-Wan reached with his free hand for the one on his shoulder. He leaned close to Obi-Wan, and whispered something that made Obi-Wan blush.

“If you two are quite done,” said Hondo, stopping. He gestured into a room with an open door. Inside was a bed, just large enough for the two of them. “Our guest room,” he explained. Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look.

“This isn’t a trick, is it?” Obi-Wan asked, as Anakin absentmindedly played with Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan struggled to concentrate on Hondo’s answer as Anakin ran his fingers down the back of his neck.

“A trick?” Hondo scoffed, offended. “You insult me, Jedi. Have we not been gracious and accommodating hosts?”

Obi-Wan thought about it, as Anakin’s hand squeezed his ass. “I suppose you have,” he said distractedly. Anakin leaned down to kiss Obi-Wan’s neck, and Obi-Wan said, “Well. I suppose we should turn in then, Anakin.”

His tongue against Obi-Wan’s skin, Anakin made a sound of agreement.

“I’ll… leave you two alone,” said Hondo. He watched as Obi-Wan led Anakin by his belt into the room. Hondo locked the door behind them. Two pirates appeared, and came up to Hondo. “I’d give those two about an hour,” he said. Stroking his chin, he added, “Maybe two. Once they’re out, take them to the holding cell where their Separatist friend is.” He started to walk away, then thought better of it. Turning back to his companions, he said, “Make sure they’re dressed when you do.”

The pirates shared a look.

Hondo saluted them, then sauntered off.

The pirates sat down outside the room. One of them pulled a deck of cards from their clothes. It would be easier to ignore the sounds coming from the room if they had a way to pass the time.


End file.
